


Driver, Roll Up The Partition Please

by can_i_keep_you80



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017), choni - Fandom
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Riverdale, Smut, cheryl blossom - Freeform, choni, holiday smut, toni topaz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_keep_you80/pseuds/can_i_keep_you80
Summary: "Driver roll up the partition pleaseDriver roll up the partition pleaseI don't need you seeing 'Yonce on her kneesTook forty-five minutes to get all dressed upWe ain't even gonna make it to this club"The one shot where Toni and Cheryl get all dressed up for a holiday party at the club, but they'd rather have sex in the back of their limo. Enjoy.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	Driver, Roll Up The Partition Please

The holiday season was in full force and the world was just a little more jolly than usual. In fact, there was no one more jolly than Cheryl Blossom. She stepped with pep and hummed through the house as she readied herself for the largest party of the season. The sweet sound of said humming bounced off of the pressed marble floors and towering ceilings, attracting the attention of her wife Toni. 

Cheryl smiled as she looked through her shoe closet for the perfect set of heels to complete her knockout outfit. 

“What are you humming about?” Toni asked as she approached from the rear.

“I can’t be happy about a party in my honor?”

“Of course you can.” Toni clarified as she wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist from behind. “You are the breakout singer of the year, and you’ve worked so hard. You deserve the attention. I’m just not a fan of big parties full of people I don’t know and the holidays in general.”

Cheryl turned around to kiss the shorter woman’s cheek. 

“I know this isn’t your scene, per se. This is the season of red, my signature color, as I’m sure you’re aware. It’s also the first time my own accomplishments and hard work are being recognized. I’m so excited to go, and I wouldn’t want anyone but you by my side. After all, you deserve your own party and throngs of unknown, but loyal, people to worship your talent.”

Toni plucked a pair of heels from the shelf and handed them over for Cheryl to wear. 

“I don’t think my photography compares to you being the biggest singer in the world right now babe.”

“You’re right.” Cheryl mused as she pulled on each heel. “The two don’t compare, because there is no comparison to be made. Your work is just as important as mine, and your talent knows no bounds. Remember that tonight when you are surrounded by a wall of suits. I’m just excited to get dressed and go out with my extremely hot wife.”

As she turned around, Toni caught sight of her porcelain skin that was visible through the unzipped dress she was wearing. It was, of course, the signature Blossom red with a low-cut neckline that accentuated her breasts perfectly. It was tight enough to show every curve of Cheryl’s to die for body, without being so tight that it became trashy. 

“Can you zip me, T.T?”

“I could” Toni began. “Or I could take it off, and we can stay home instead.”

Cheryl laughed lightly and pulled her in. Toni assumed she won when she felt teeth nipping at her neck and plump lips soothing each bite. Cheryl always knew how to excite her with minimal effort. She couldn’t help but pout when the redhead pulled away and turned back around. 

“Zip me up so we can make our rounds at this party. Then we can come back and I can show you just how holly jolly I am. The limo is waiting for us outside.”

Toni pretended to pout as she zipped up the dress, teasing her by brushing her knuckles against her skin, all the way up her spine. The truth was, she knew Cheryl would more than take care of her when they returned. She would just need to tease her wife the whole night in retaliation for being made to wait. 

Toni’s look for the evening was more casual than Cheryl’s. Then again, that seemed to always be the case. Instead of a dress and heels, she opted for leather pants and a white button up with flared sleeves. She debated between her boots and chucks, eventually settling for her chucks. Her pink hair was in a side braid that she knew drove Cheryl crazy. The leather pants were also specifically chosen to hold her gaze through the night. After all the years they had been together, the fiery passion they felt in the beginning still burned strong. 

For Toni, it didn’t matter how Cheryl was dressed, she always viewed her as the most beautiful woman in the world. As for Cheryl, Toni’s defiance to the world and carefree attitude were her most attractive qualities. 

Both women were hopelessly in love with each other, and lost in the thought of that love as they walked outside. The limo was blacked out except red trim, an obvious choice. A tall man with a clean shaven face, and neat suit, stood beside the back door. He didn't show any sign of being impatient with their late arrival, which helped ease Toni’s guilt of taking such an unnecessary ride to the party. She made a mental note to tip the man heavily at the end of the night as he opened the door and allowed her to slide in.

Cheryl wasn’t far behind her, and once she was fully in, Toni relaxed. While she didn’t feel like she belonged in the stretch limo or the extravagant party she was heading to, Cheryl did belong. Their backgrounds were different, as were their world views, but there was always one thing they agreed on. In every situation, Cheryl chose Toni, and Toni chose Cheryl. 

The driver hustled around the vehicle and hopped into the driver’s seat. 

“Ready to head to the party ladies?”

“Yes, take us away sir.” Cheryl responded. 

“Of course. Before we go, is there anything I can get either of you?”

Toni shook her head no immediately, but Cheryl hesitated. 

“Driver, roll up the partition please.”

He nodded without a word and rolled up the partition. Once it was all the way up and they felt the limo begin to move, Cheryl whispered into Toni’s ear.

“I don’t need anyone seeing me on my knees. Privacy is key for the moment.”

Her words sent a shiver down Toni’s spine and a pleasant tingle between her legs, rendering her speechless.

“You wore those leather pants just to torture me didn’t you?” She continued.

All Toni could do was nod, otherwise she would risk revealing just how much she needed Cheryl in that moment. She refused to give her more ammo against her.

She watched as Cheryl slid off the bench seat, hiked up her dress and went down to her knees. The redhead adjusted until she sat perfectly between Toni’s legs.

“What happened to waiting until we got home from the party. It took you forty five minutes to get all dressed up, now we might not even make it to the club.”

Cheryl slowly unzipped the leather pants in front of her after unbuttoning them. She landed several kisses over the skin of Toni’s lower stomach, her tongue occasionally flicking against the skin there. Toni was already out of breath, and nothing had even happened yet. 

Without her even realizing it, Cheryl pushed the intercom button and asked the driver to play some music. She specifically requested something, _‘sensual’._ A steady beat picked up through the speakers, but Toni barely registered the noise. She was far more focused on Cheryl’s deft fingers unbuttoning her shirt with incredible speed.

“We--aren’t far--from the club.” Toni said breathlessly. 

“I suppose I better hurry then.”

With no time for pleasantries, Toni’s bra was lifted up, but not taken off. The second her breasts were exposed, Cheryl placed her focus on them. She pulled a nipple into her mouth, leaving lipstick stained rim around it. She tried to control her moans as Cheryl lightly bit her nipple, all while also pulling down her pants and underwear. 

Without the opportunity to take their time, things were just a little more sloppy than usual.

Cheryl didn’t fully get naked. Instead she pulled her dress and strapless bra down around her waist to expose her breasts. Toni’s pants weren't even fully taken off. She simply pulled on leg out completely and left the other pant leg bunched around her other ankle. 

The surrounding speakers continued to pump out a heavy beat, slightly vibrating the seat Toni was sitting in. It only served to add to the experience, but she didn’t have long to focus on it before she felt Cheryl’s tongue on her neck and fingers at her soaked entrance. With a slight bump in the road, those fingers slid into her with just enough force for a pleasant hurt. She raised up her foot and tried to push it against the window for traction, but the quickly fogging glass was slippery, and she couldn’t hold it.

Toni gasped, causing Cheryl to gently cover her mouth. It was an interesting twist for Cheryl to take the lead and such an aggressive route, but she was enjoying every second of it. 

Toni rocked her hips to the rhythm of the beat, and Cheryl’s movements matched hers perfectly. After a minute of them finding their tempo, Cheryl pulled her fingers out, much to Toni’s disappointment. That feeling didn’t last long as her motives became clear. 

She raised up from her knees and pulled the bottom of her dress up to her waist in order to straddle Toni’s lap. Their lips crashed together in a heated kiss, with Toni’s lip pinched between Cheryl’s teeth. 

They were getting close to the club, and running out of time. So, Toni gripped her wife’s hand and pushed it between her legs.

“I hope your intention is to let me finish before we get out of this limo. I won’t be pleasant at this party otherwise.”

Cheryl teased her entrance and nipped at her neck once again.

“My intention will always be for you to finish.”

“Then--get to work. Take all of me” 

Toni did her best to rock her hips forward, forcing Cheryl’s fingers to push into her. 

She groaned as Cheryl settled into the perfect angle, with her palm hitting Toni’s clit each time she pumped her curled fingers inside of her. 

Cheryl didn’t bother trying to keep Toni quiet anymore, there was no point in that. Instead she put her full effort into hitting that spot inside her that made her legs shake and her breath catch. Her forearm beginning to cramp didn't matter, Toni’s moans and heavy breath in her ear only spurred her on. She used her own rocking hips to put more force behind her movements and finally heard Toni hold her breath. That was always the sign that the pink haired woman was close.

“Yes, give in and let go for me baby.” Cheryl whispered to her unraveling wife.

Mere seconds passed before Toni’s fingers tangled in Cheryl hair and pulled. Their hips rocked in unison and Toni all but screamed as the feeling building within her finally came to a peak. Cheryl didn't stop, coaxing her to a second orgasm that closely followed the first.

Just as Toni wondered if they had time for a third, the limo came to a stop, and so did Cheryl.

The intercom light light up as the driver’s crackly voice came through it. 

“We have arrived. I will give you a moment to get ready.”

Neither of them had enough breath to respond, but Cheryl plopped onto the bench seat next to Toni.

“I will return the favor later tonight.” Toni said through heavy breaths. “Also, it’s a good thing these windows are tinted, there’s probably a lot of people out there.”

Cheryl began adjusting her dress when she looked at the surrounding windows.

“Regardless of the tint, I do believe they are far too foggy to see through anyhow,”

There was a second of silence before they burst out in laughter. 

“I think you’re right, Cheryl.”

They took a moment to get dressed, taking far longer than it should have due to their stolen kisses and long glances. In the end, they were dressed and Cheryl announced to the driver that they were ready. 

Once he opened the door, Toni couldn’t help but blush. Their hair and grinning faces were enough to give them away to the crowd of people surrounding the red carpet. They had been busted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a comment, or kudos of you're shy. You can also contact me on twitter @ChoniSweetwater or tumblr constant-fandom-migrator.


End file.
